


Life Will Never be the Same Part three

by NightRaven789



Series: Life Will Never be the Same [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Harry Potter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor Severus Snape, Other, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 23,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRaven789/pseuds/NightRaven789
Summary: This is part three. Harry has been taken away and it’s up to Severus to get his son back and prove to the world that he isn't the man that people think he is.
Series: Life Will Never be the Same [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677619
Comments: 178
Kudos: 576
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	1. Thirty-One Days

Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.

Chapter One - Thirty-One Days

It has been a month since Harry was taken away from them and the days seem to get worse with each passing one. Hogwarts started on the first day of September, Minerva had Remus take over Defence Against the Dark Arts and Patricia Rakepick take over Potions.

Since Harry was taken away Severus had taken to drowning his pain with fire whiskey, passing out drunk in the middle of the day.

Minerva couldn't blame him and neither could anyone else. Minerva still remembered the day as if it was yesterday, all the screaming the child did when the Aurors came to take him. The poor child was so terrified, the Aurors ended up stunning the child before Harry magic brought the place down.

Minerva made her way to Severus chambers, walking in to see Severus passed on the couch with an empty bottle of fire whiskey in his hand.

"How is he?" Minerva asked Sirius who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"…Two bottles of fire whiskey before he finally passed out this time. He will be out for a few hours," Sirius replied.

Minerva frowned at hearing that her friend was getting worse.

"I got the letter saying that I'm allowed to see Harry, I'm planning on going tomorrow," Minerva explained, walking over and placing a blanket over Severus before taking the empty bottle of fire whiskey from his hand.

Once Harry was taken away the Judge put in place that she or anyone couldn't see Harry until after a certain time period, Minerva was the first one to get her letter saying that she was allowed to see Harry.

"What good is that going to do?" Sirius snapped but before he could continue Minerva cut him off.

"As much as I hate to say it I'm hoping that Harry has gotten worse since he has been there in hopes of proving that he belongs with Severus," Minerva explained.

"He's not going to get Harry back if he keeps drinking the way that he is," Sirius mentioned.

"…One problem at a time." Minerva muttered, since becoming the Headmistress and starting the new year she was running on fumes.

"How are you doing, With being back?" Minerva inquired.

"Honestly, better than I thought. I thought I would be where Severus is right now…I'm still sleeping on the floor, I can't get comfortable on the bed." Sirius confessed.

"And living in Severus chambers?"

"…It's quiet, Severus spends most of his time passed out."

Minerva gave a sad smile "When was the last time he ate…or showered?" Minerva inquired.

"I got him to eat something last week but he mostly has been living on alcohol and he hasn't showered for a month," Sirius explained. "I showered more than that while I was still locked up."

"…He lost Harry, I'm surprised he's doing this well. Severus finally found something that made him complete and it was taken away from him like it was nothing. You know that Harry started calling Severus daddy?" Minerva asked.

"…Ya, I got an ear full during one of his drunken meltdowns. I was a bit shocked to hear about it but…Severus did take care of Harry and he didn't have to and for that I am thankful" Sirius admitted.

"…I don't want to take Harry away from Severus. I saw the books. Severus was worried about it but all I want is my godson back," Sirius explained.

"I plan to do everything in my power to make that happen, I want Harry back just as much."

"It's my fault" Sirius muttered.

"…What is?" Minerva asked, confused.

"…If Severus never went to court, left me in Azkaban then he will still have Harry, none of this would be happening. I would rather be in Azkaban if it meant that Harry was happy and safe" Sirius said, feeling the guilt of it all.

"…Severus wouldn't be able to live with himself if he left an innocent man behind bars. I know you and James think…"

"No…" Sirius cut Minerva off. "…We were awful to him at school, he didn't deserve it. If Lily could see the goodness in him then so can I, she always saw the goodness in people no matter what."

Sirius still remembered the day when Remus told her he was a werewolf, she didn't back away or looked at him with disgust but instead wrapped her arms around him and told him that she didn't care.

Remus cried in her arms that day, knowing that someone saw the man and not the wolf. That, someone, didn't care that he had a monster living inside of him.

"That's really big of you," Minerva said, shocked at hearing what just came out of Sirius' mouth.

"Ya…I had a lot of time to think about things," Sirius muttered.

Minerva nodded, understanding what Sirius was talking about, "Do me a favour and don't tell Severus that I'm going to see Harry. It would only hurt him more."

Sirius gave a small nod, "I won't tell him, he probably won't remember even if I did."

Minerva gave her thanks before she left the chambers.


	2. The Child Minerva Never Had

Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.

Chapter Two - The Child Minerva Never Had

Minerva's heart sank when she saw Harry. It was clear that the child hadn't done well during the past month he was here. She wanted to curse the Healers into next week. It was obvious that Harry was back in diapers and not his usual pull-ups Minerva suspected that the Healers didn't have time to take Harry to the bathroom. It was even more upsetting to see that Harry was double diapered. Another sign that the Healers were only changing Harry once per day or so, not having the time to deal with the child.

Harry also hasn't been using his leg braces or the Healers haven't been putting them on. From the state of Harry's knees it appears that the child has been crawling around. Minerva was no Healer but she did know that crawling around all the time wouldn't be good for Harry's knees or hips. For that matter since Minerva suspected that Harry would be dragging his legs behind.

But what upset Minerva the most was the NG tube, the Healers told her that Harry stopped eating and that they couldn't get the child to eat anything and had no choice in the matter. She was also told if Harry didn't eat soon they would have to put in a PEG tube. This is why Minerva was trying to get Harry to eat a little bit of the mac and cheese that everyone had for lunch and failing at it.

"Come on Harry, just a little bit," Minerva begged only for Harry to push the spoon away with a moan, covering his face with his hands as he turned his body away from Minerva a little.

That was another thing that Minerva hated, Harry hadn't spoken for the past three weeks and when he did speak for the first week all he asked for was his daddy, and the rest of the time he would scream. Because of this the Healers placed him on potions to keep him calm.

"Come on Harry, what if I have some?" Minerva asks, placing a spoon full of mac and cheese in her mouth before trying again with Harry.

Harry only screamed, pushing the spoon away once again and kicking the bowl over before grabbing at his hair and pulling.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Minerva soothed, picking Harry up and placing him on her lap, pulling his hands away, noticing the bald patches that Harry had.

Minerva heart filled with rage, Harry has been pulling out his hair and the Healers haven't been doing anything about it, it even appeared that some of the bald patches were infected, with Harry using his nails to scratch at his skin.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. I promise that I and your daddy are doing everything we can to bring you home," Minerva spoke, trying her hardest not to cry as she cuddled the child in her arms.

"Your daddy will get you home but you have to eat Harry, please, you need to eat," Minerva pleaded, running her fingers through the child's hair, pulling his bangs back a little.

Harry only moaned, leaning up against Minerva before bringing his hand up and chewing on his fingers.

"I see you haven't been using your sensory chews," Minerva sighs, blaming the Healers once again. It was obvious that the Healers didn't have the skill or the time that was needed to look after Harry.

"When you walk through the storm, hold your head up high and don't be afraid of the dark. At the end of the storm, is a golden sky and the sweet silver song of the lark. Walk on through the wind, walk on through the rain," Minerva started to sing, rocking Harry to sleep in her arms.

Minerva sat on the bed with a sleeping Harry in her arms for the next hour. Enjoying the time she got to spend with the child. For the past month she was doing her best to hold it together that she didn't realize how much she actually missed the child.

Minerva never had a chance to have any children of her own and she always told herself that she was ok with it. That she was happy with being a professor, teaching everyone else's children. It wasn't until Harry entered her life she realized she was wrong, that she missed out on a big part of her life.

Minerva didn't dare talk to the Healers on her way out, not with the risk of not seeing Harry again. Minerva decided it would be best if she played nice for the time being. She did bring Harry some of his toys, hopefully, it would keep the child busy until her next visit.


	3. The Waiting Game

Thank you to the beta of this chapter, Willofhounds.

Chapter Three - The Waiting Game

Sirius finally had enough of Severus. He didn't get out of Azkaban to look after a drunk. He fought so hard to stay alive in hopes to see his godson again and he can't believe that fate could be this cruel. To give him his freedom to only take his godson away. He got a bucket and filled it with ice-cold water after he poured the rest of Severus fire whiskey down the sink.

It was time Severus had a wake-up call, he gave the man a month to pull himself together and it was clear that Severus was only getting worse with each day. It was time that he took matters into his own hands. He was going to fix Severus and then get Harry back.

Once the bucket was filled he turned off the tap and walked over to Severus who was passed on the couch, nothing new for the man who just lost everything. He didn't even think twice before dumping the bucket of water unto Severus with the man shooting up, gasping for breath.

"Are you insane?" Severus yelled, water droplets dripping off his nose and chin.

"Yes, I am," Sirius yelled back, throwing the bucket on the floor.

"You can thank Azkaban for that." Sirius spat before grabbing Severus by the collar of his shirt and dragging him into the bathroom and tossing him into the shower that he turned on before he got the bucket of water.

"I am done caring for your sorry ass," Sirius yelled.

"You are going to shower and then you are going to get dressed and then we are going to get Harry back," Sirius explained before walking out of the bathroom and slamming the door to see Minerva and Poppy standing there with their mouth open.

"He's taking a shower." Sirius simply said before walking to the kitchen.

During the time Severus was in the shower Minerva told Poppy and Sirius what went on with Harry in St Mungo's.

Poppy was clearly angry with everything she heard. "I can't believe it, their Healers. We are Healers. We took an oath to do no harm, to look after the people who need help. How could they do this." Poppy cried.

"I have to go and see Harry…."

"No," Minerva quickly said, cutting Poppy off.

"If you go there they could keep Harry from us. I'm going to go to the Ministry of Magic and make a report to child protection services and we will go from there." Minerva explained.

"And what about Severus? Do we tell him?" Sirius charmed in.

"Of course we do, perhaps knowing that Harry is in need will help him snap out of this." Poppy mentioned.

"We need to make sure we do it right, the last thing we want is for him to overreact…and getting him off of fire whisker wouldn't hurt either."

"Well, that's not going to be a problem, I poured everything he had down the sink, he's going to have a pretty bad hangover though," Sirius explained with a small smirk.

The three of them talked a bit more about the plan that was being put in place to get Harry back before Minerva and Poppy left for the night.

It wasn't until tomorrow morning Minerva showed up to hear vomiting coming from the bathroom.

"Hangover?" Minerva asked, looking over at Sirius, cringing a little as she heard the dry heaving coming from the bathroom.

"It started early this morning, he hasn't left the bathroom since," Sirius explained watching as Minerva made her way down the hall and to the bathroom, standing just outside the door.

"Shut up" Severus muttered, hugging the toilet for dear life.

"I didn't say anything."

"I can hear you thinking and it's only worsening my headache, get out of my chambers," Severus muttered, laying his head on the toilet seat.

"You're pathetic," Minerva said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I am." Severus agreed, just wanting Minerva to leave him alone, preferably for the rest of his life.

"The Severus I know wouldn't be laying on the bathroom floor with his arms wrapped around a toilet, he will be fighting to get his child back," Minerva yelled.

"The Severus you knew is dead," Severus muttered, closing his eyes, trying to will Minerva to go away.

"Hopefully not for long since Harry needs your help," Minerva was shocked at how fast Severus got up off the floor. Even more surprised he didn't double over afterward.

Minerva spent the next hour and a half telling Severus everything that happened when she went to see Harry.

Severus' breathing could be heard as he tried to control his anger. "I kill them, I kill them all," Severus muttered, standing up and pacing.

"That's a good idea, you can go to Azkaban this time."

"Sirius that isn't helping," Minerva said, looking over at Sirius before telling Severus her plan to help Harry.

"I have to go and see him, he needs me" Severus cried out.

"You know you can't. If you go against the Ministry you will also be thrown in Azkaban. You have to trust me, I know it's hard but we have to do what is best for Harry and that means you can't go budging into the hospital. Please Severus, for Harry's sake you have to trust me." Minerva explained hoping that Severus could see reason.

" I'm going to see Harry again tomorrow, if you want me to bring him some stuff then I will do that" Minerva could see a small tear run down Severus check before he gave a nod, agreeing.


	4. Demanding Dreams and Hopeful Days

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter Four - Demanding Dreams and Hopeful Days

Severus looked upon the scene that was in front of him, him and Lily laying on the grass together underneath the willow tree during their first year together at Hogwarts.

"This was one of my fondest memories we shared together," Lily spoke softly behind Severus.

Severus smiled, turning around to see Lily, the sun shining off her red hair as it blew in the wind along with the white dress she was wearing, in some ways it made her look like an angel.

"Do you remember? This is the day you told me I wasn't a freak, that I was special," Lily said, taking a step forward and taking Severus' hand in hers.

"I remember," Severus spoke softly.

"We promised that we will always be there for one another, no matter what."

"I know," Severus frowned.

"You're not really here are you?" Severus questioned, feeling his heart sink in his chest, knowing that his only friend wasn't with him.

"I'm always here," Lily said, running her hand along Severus' cheek.

"I lost Harry," Severus confessed, "I'm sorry, I lost Harry. I promised to look after him and to protect him and I failed. I failed Harry and I failed you."

Severus cried, a tear sliding down his face, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect him."

"I know but that doesn't mean he has to be lost forever," Lily told, giving Severus a small smile.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Can we please not do the riddles? I got enough from Albus."

"Alright…stop the pity party," Lily said roughly.

"What?" Severus gasped, shocked at what Lily just said.

"You heard me," Lily yelled.

"It wasn't your fault that Harry was taken away but you are failing him. You are failing my son because right now you are sleeping on the bathroom floor instead of finding a way to save my son or better yet your son." Lily yelled clearly angry.

"I can't," Severus cried, since losing Harry all the fight that Severus had was lost. He finally believed he paid for his sins, that he would finally be able to live his life and be happy for once but karma always had a way of coming back.

"You can't? I gave my life for my son and you are letting my death be in vain. I get that you are broken, we all are a little broken but it doesn't matter, what matters is what you do with the broken pieces. Now get off your ass and rescue your son," Lily yelled.

Severus woke with a jolt, finding himself laying on the bathroom floor with a glass of water next to him.

"I'm sorry Lily," Severus muttered, reaching over and grabbing the glass of water, gulping it down before standing up.

Severus slowly made his way over to the sink and turned on the water, washing his face before he looked up into the mirror seeing the few days growth he had, running his hand over the stubble before he quickly made his way out of the bathroom and into Harry's room, looking for the stuffed owl.

Everyone was right, if he was going to get Harry back he had to do something. Harry was the best thing that has ever happened to him and if it took every last breath he was going to get his son back. He was going to get Harry back home where he belongs.

Once he found the owl he made his way to his lab, setting the owl on the table before grabbing one of his crystals and a potion that was purple with gold sparkles floating around in it, his own invention.

"Aurem ad aurem, ut audiam me non possum: quia non potest affectus ad me videbunt," Severus spoke in latin pouring the potion onto the owl and the crystal with both of the items glowing a bright purple, slowly fading back to normal.

Severus smiled when he saw that the potion worked, picking up the owl and placing it in a bag along with a few other things that he was going to give Minerva to give to Harry. He also placed a photo of himself in hopes that it would make Harry feel a little better. Even if he wasn't there in person, he was still there for him.

If the potion worked he will be able to see the feelings that Harry felt along with the voices and sounds that Harry could hear, as long as the owl was near Harry. Severus was hoping that Harry would cling to the owl for comfort.

If the potion did its job he hoped that he would be able to tell what was going on with Harry. How badly Harry was being mistreated by the Healers. He prayed that Minerva was overacting, he couldn't bear the thought that someone was hurting Harry, even if it wasn't on purpose.

He knew that the Healers weren't trained to deal with a child like Harry but that didn't give them the right to hurt his son. He was going to find a way to get his son back and when he does he will be going after the Healers of St Mungo's.


	5. Taking Charge

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter Five - Taking Charge

Harry didn't sleep during the night, screaming out with each pound of thunder, watching as the lighting made monsters dance around the walls of his room. He screamed for his Daddy to come and take him home, to come and protect him from the monsters.

Harry let out a small moan as the sunrise poked through the top window, sending a beam of light over his bed, he watched as the doorknob jiggled as one of the Healers came in.

"Look at this mess you made."The Healer scolded picking up the pillow and blankets that Harry tossed on the floor last night.

"No one got any sleep last night because of you, up all night screaming." The Healer said tossing the blankets and pillow back on the bed before she started to change Harry for the day.

Harry gave out a moan, kicking his legs a little and rolling over on his side, wanting the woman to leave him alone.

"Stop fussing." The Healer told, pushing Harry back onto his back and yanking off his pants along with the two diapers, not even bothering to clean Harry up before she placed two clean diapers under him and tightly did the up. Delivering a hard smack to Harry's bottom after she was done.

"I said stop fussing!" The Healer yelled before yanking off Harry's top and getting him dressed for the day.

Harry screamed out in pain as the slap was delivered, with the diaper rash it felt like he was being stabbed, a sharp pain traveling down his right leg.

Harry reached up and grabbed the stuffed owl that Minerva brought him yesterday. He couldn't understand why his Daddy wouldn't come back, why he wouldn't take him back home. Harry kept thinking that he must have done something wrong for his Daddy to send him away. He kept trying to think what was so bad that his Daddy would send him away.

Perhaps that bad man was right, he was too much trouble, he should be grateful that he wasn't put back in the cage in the cold dark room.

Harry let out a small moan as he was picked up and placed in the wheelchair and tightly buckled up, yesterday he was forced to spend all day in his chair. He tried and tried to get Minerva to take him out but a woman sent her away and put him to bed.

"Come on you don't need this." The Healer said, trying to take the owl away.

Harry moaned, pulling the owl away from her, this was the only thing he had left of his home and he was going to keep it.

"Fine." The Healer snapped. "You know what's going to happen to you today? You're going to get your stomach cut open since you won't eat, you know how that is going to feel?" The Healer said before pushing Harry out of the room and down the hall.

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Severus was fuming, he was doing everything he could not to go down to St Mungo's and kill all the Healers on sight.

"Severus?" Minerva said cautiously never seeing Severus this angry before not even when that first year burned off his eyebrows. She still couldn't believe that Severus charmed the owl in the first place, they were supposed to do this by the book, she didn't even know if a judge would even except the charmed owl since it wasn't approved and she was sure that Severus broke some kind of law.

"No!" Severus yelled "No, I don't care. We are going to the Ministry of Magic and we are showing them this. I don't care what happens to me. I just want Harry home, safe and sound. He needs to be home where he belongs." Severus cried, grabbing the crystal before heading to the floo with Minerva following right behind.

Severus was right, they needed to get Harry out of that place as soon as possible.

It was now nine o'clock at night when Harry was put to bed by one of the Healers. Harry couldn't help but let out a small whimper as the movement made the ouchie in his stomach come back full force. Harry didn't understand what had happened today, all he knew was that the tube that was placed in his nose was removed and something was placed inside of his tummy with something being placed over it so he couldn't touch or pull it out.

It left a redness around the skin, making the skin itch like crazy. Harry did everything he could to make it stop in the end when he couldn't get it to stop he started to scream, pulling at the bandage that wrapped around it to stop him from pulling it out. It ended when the Healers gave him something to drink that made his ouchie go away but was making him kinda sleepy.

Harry couldn't understand why these people were doing this. His head, bottom, and now stomach hurt, and no one was making it better, his daddy always made it better. All Harry wanted to be his daddy to make everything better.

A tear fell down Harry's face as he laid in the bed. Turning his head to the side to look up at the window, squinting a little when he saw a little stick figure lined out by the moonlight.

At first, he thought it was a monster and let out a small whimper before he remembered something that Hagrid told him. There was a creature that looked like a stick from a tree, another thing that Hagrid told him that these creatures could open doors.

Harry bit his bottom lip a little before he pulled the blankets off, grabbed his stuff owl, and stood up. Crying out as he felt like his legs were going to break at any moment. Harry got down on his hands and knees and pulled out his leg braces that were under the bed. Placing them on and doing them up the best that he could before standing back up again and going to the window picking up the small creature.

Harry made his way over to the door and watched for footsteps through the crack of the door before he held his hand out flat so the small creature could open the door for him. He gave a small smile when he heard the click of the door with the door slowly opening up and with that Harry was out.


	6. The Missing Child

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter six - The Missing Child

It was no surprise that Severus got in trouble the moment they went to the Ministry of Magic with his complaint, after all it was spying, entrapment, but as it was played back all blame was gone.

The Aurors listened to the abuse that was so clear on the recording, even the slap that was delivered to Harry could be heard over the child's cries.

The Judge that issued that Harry should be moved to St Mungo's was called in. Severus having a few choice words for the man when he showed up.

The Judge listened to the play back a couple of times, leaving everyone in silence until he spoke up. "Well, this is really troubling...you do know what you did was against the law?" The Judge questioned, looking over at Severus.

"Yes, but I only…." Severus was stopped when the Judge held up his hand.

"I don't care about the reasoning behind it but the result." The judge cleared his throat before he spoke again. " I order that is to be removed from St Mungo's care and placed back with Severus Snape until an investigation can be done. I will have you know that this does not mean he is back with you permanently, we will have a hearing to decide what would be the best for , either if that's with you or someone else." The Judge explained.

Severus felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of seeing Harry, getting his son back.

"Go and get the child." The Judge declared before getting up and leaving.

...

"How could you lose an eight year old boy!?" Severus yelled. Severus, Minerva and Poppy arrived at St Mungo's along with a few Aurors after their visit at the Ministry of Magic.

All the Healers knew was that somehow the boy got out of his room and went for a little walk.

"A little walk?" Severus yelled, not believing what he was hearing.

"I want this hospital placed on lockdown immediately, no one in or out until we find the child." One of the Aurors, who was known as Auror Johnson demanded.

"Who is Mr. Potter's main Healer?" One of the other Aurors asked.

"That would be me." One of the Healers responded, it was clear that she didn't care about the energy of the situation.

"Perhaps we should talk privately." The Auror said before leading the Healer to an empty room.

"At what time did you put to be last night?" Auror Johnson questioned the Healers that were left behind.

"He was put to bed at nine o'clock last night, the door was locked as always." One of the Healers explained.

"He needs to go to bed at eight otherwise he gets cranky during the day." Severus interrupted. " And what do you mean he was locked in? Does anyone even check on him during the night?" Severus questioned feeling his blood boil with anger.

The Healers just shook their heads. "We have lots of patents to look after during the night and not a lot of staff."

"And my boy is one of them!" Severus yelled, being held back by Minerva.

"Does the boy know how to use the floo?" Auror Johnson questioned.

"No…Yes…I don't know." Severus let out a long breath, running his hand through his hair. "He has seen me use it, he could have picked it up but he wouldn't know how to use it properly." Severus explained.

The Auror nodded before he spoke. "We will shut down the floo network just in case."

"I'm more concerned about how a disabled child could so easily walk out of the ward with no one noticing." One of the other Aurors spoke.

"He sleeps during the night, we had no reason to check on him." The Healers explained.

"That's a lie." Severus snapped. "There was a thunderstorm a couple of nights ago. Harry doesn't sleep during thunderstorms and he wakes up at least once or twice during the night." Severus explained to the Auror before turning his attention to the Healers. "Are you telling me that my son was left alone, locked in a room by himself during a thunderstorm? Do you know how afraid he must have been!?" Severus yelled once more.

"Severus please." Minerva tried to calm Severus, they weren't going to get anyway if they all lost control of their tempers. She couldn't even think about the Healers, she was too worried about Harry.

"A PEG tube was placed just yesterday, he's at a high risk of an infection." One of the Healers explained.

"That wasn't necessary." This time Poppy was the one that yelled.

"You disfigured my son!" Severus screamed, pushing past Minerva and getting into the Healers face.

"He…he wasn't eating." The Healer stuttered, truly terrified of the man.

"He never has a problem eating with me." Severus said through his teeth. It was true that it was like pulling teeth to get Harry to eat his vegetables but all children were like that.

For the next five hours, the Aurors talked to the Healers and searched the hospital and the floo network. Checking every floor and every room for the missing child and Severus' heart filled with fear when it was declared that the child wasn't in the hospital or the floo network.

"Where are you going?" Minerva asked, watching as Severus grabbed his coat.

"I'm going to go and look for Harry."

"Severus if he went into the floo network he could be anyway."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Severus yelled. "My son is out there all alone…anything can happen"

"Nothing is going to happen to Harry." Minerva spoke softly. "The Aurors are going to find him and bring him home."

"And then they are going to take him away again." Severus cried out.

"No, they won't because we are going to talk to them…you are going to get Harry back."


	7. Harry in the Cabinet

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter Seven - Harry in the Cabinet

"Are we done with this scavenger hunt yet?" Sirius questioned.

Sirius, Poppy, and Severus stood in the middle of Hogsmeade along with Fang. It was only hours ago that Severus found out that Fang was part bloodhound, a dog that was known for their powerful sense of smell. The thing that Severus feared was that it has been two days since Harry disappeared. He only hoped that the dog wouldn't lead him to his son who was lying dead in a ditch someway.

"No!" Severus snapped but if he was honest with himself he was losing hope fast. For the past three hours, he along with Poppy and Sirius walked the halls of St Mungo's with Fang leading them into room after room after room before the dog finally made its way to one of the Floo's network that only went one way, Hogsmeade.

Severus let out a long breath of relief when Fang stopped at the floo, there was only one way Harry could have gone if he used this foo which is why all three of them stood in the middle of Hogsmeade, waiting for Fang to pick up Harry's scent again.

"Severus the chances of Fang finding…" Sirius was quickly cut off.

"We made it this far," Severus yelled, not caring about the onlookers.

"For the past two days there has been no news about Harry, this is the first lead we have gotten and I'm not giving up on it. I will follow this damn dog all day if it means I get my son back." Severus yelled and before he could say anything else Fang started to move again.

Even Poppy had to admit she was losing hope, rather Harry traveled to every room in the hospital without being stopped, with no one seeing him or the dog was sending them on a wild goose chase.

Severus allowed Fang to lead the way, not keeping much hold on the leash. Every time the dog crossed the street he would follow, making sure he didn't step on the seemingly large amount of drool that the dog left behind only to cross again a few minutes later. Fang would stop and sniff the windows of the shops, Severus suspected that Harry had his hands on everything.

Severus was starting to get a bit hopeful as the hours went by until Fang made a turn into Knockturn Alley, making his way down one of the many dark alleys.

Poppy couldn't help but to pull her cloak closer around herself as the cold wind blew past them, she could only imagine how Harry was feeling. The Hospital issued pajamas were not that thick and with it being the middle of September the cold weather was coming fast.

Fang stopped at an abandoned building that was boarded up with only a small hole out of the corner of the door... Fang let out a whine, laying down and pawing at the small hole, unable to get in himself.

"Could Harry fit through there?" Sirius inquired as Severus bent down.

Lighting his wand to see if he could see anything within the building but the dust that collated within the building was too thick to see through.

"Harry? Sweetie?" Poppy called out, trying to look into one of the windows.

"We're going in," Severus announced before making the hole bigger and making his way into the building, allowing Fang to show him the way.

"Harry, it's us, sweetie." Poppy kept calling out, lighting her wand as well before stopping.

"Severus" Poppy gasped as she bent down, seeing a pair of pants and soiled diapers laying on the ground.

"He has to be close," Severus said.

His hope building up by the second, he almost felt he was going to pass out when Fang started to scratch at one of the cabinets. Not waiting another second Severus quickly opened the door to see Harry curled up inside.

"Harry!" Severus gasped when he saw his son, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around the child as he took him out of the cabinet. "He's freezing."

Poppy knelt down, going into Healer mode. Harry had many infections, some from the hair he pulled out, picking at the skin on his head. There was blood on the bandage that wrapped around Harry's stomach, clearly, Harry was pulling at the feeding tube that was placed. The most concerning was the open sores on the child's bottom and scrotum.

"Harry? Can you wake up for me? Come on Harry, open your eyes." Severus spoke, trying to get Harry to open his eyes. Wanting so desperately to see those bright green eyes that Harry held.

"Severus we need to get him back home," Poppy spoke.

She checked the child's pulse, finding it to be a bit lower than it should be. They all wanted to get Harry clean and warmed up as fast as possible.

"Give me your cloaks, he's freezing," Severus said, looking up at Poppy and Sirius.

Poppy nodded, quickly taking off her cloak along with Sirius and helping Severus to wrap the child up, placing warming charms on the cloaks before they all apparated back to Hogwarts.


	8. Getting Your Child Back

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter Eight - Getting Your Child Back

Harry stayed asleep the whole time he was being cleaned up which Severus was grateful for. Otherwise, he feared Harry would have screamed himself raw. With the open sores that were on his child's backside. It seemed to be producing a clear liquid, even the bald spots from Harry's hair pulling were even infected.

Once the feeding tube was removed both of them winced at how inflamed the area was. Poppy made sure to document every injury Harry had for the Mystery of Magic so they will be able to make a case against the Healers of St Mungo's.

"Harry shouldn't be this bad after two days." Poppy spat, feeling personally offended with what went down.

As a Healer, you took an oath to do no harm, to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. It infuriated Poppy to no end to know that the Healers at St Mungo's didn't take those oaths seriously. To do this to a child, a child who couldn't protect themselves, was one of the worst things you could do in Poppy's opinion.

The most upsetting information that came into light was the bruising around the child's arms and legs, even some of the bruising appeared to be in the shapes of hands and fingers. Showing that the Healers weren't as gentle with Harry as they claim to be.

But what surprised the both of them and made them smirk to themselves was when Poppy found a small bowtruckle tucked away in the pocket of Harry's pajama top.

"That's how he got out. Bowtruckle's are known to pick locks, he must have opened Harry's door." Snape explained with a little bit of shock.

He couldn't believe that Harry made it out of his room so easily, with just a small creature for help.

Poppy ran a warm bath for the child, mixing some potions that will help with the infections and healing into the water. Severus held his son upright as Poppy worked on washing Harry. He kept Harry submerged in the water for an hour to make sure the potions did their job on the open sores.

After the bath, Poppy made sure to bandage the area of where the feeding tube was so Harry wouldn't be able to pick at it. Cream was placed on the child to help with the bruising and general soreness. A generous amount was placed on the child bottom and genitals as a cloth diaper was placed with Poppy saying that the fabric will be more kind to Harry's skin for the time being.

Severus now sat on the living room couch with Harry in his arms, unable to put his son to bed. He felt he would never be able to let go of Harry again, he didn't want to wake up and find out that all of this had been a dream, a horrible dream that made him believe that he got his son back.

"I need to know'' Severus spoke, looking up at Poppy and Minerva who was in the living room with him.

"I know it's dangerous, I know about the consequences of entering a mind as fragile as Harrys, especially during this time but I need to know what happened to him."

Everyone stayed silent for a few moments before Minerva finally spoke " Alright…We will stay here and make sure to pull you out when your time is up."

"But if you start to feel that your mind is starting to stretch you must leave," Poppy said. "You need to promise me that you will leave once it starts to get too much for you to handle."

Severus gave a small nod in understanding before placing his palm on top of Harry's forehead and said the spell.


	9. Entering a Damaged Mind

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter Nine - Entering a Damaged Mind

Severus was cold, colder than the last time he entered Harry's mind. It seemed that Harry's mind was shutting down as a way to protect himself from all the pain he was forced to endure this past month.

Severus looked around to see different sets of doors in front of him. One in particular that caught his eyes, it was a black door with fairy lights dancing around it. Slowly making his way over, reaching his hand out and twisting the handle, afraid of what he might find. The last time he took a walk through Harry's mind it wasn't a pleasant one.

He slowly opened the door and walked through, finding himself in Harry's bedroom.

"Again? I just finished" Severus spoke, closing the storybook he was reading to Harry.

"Again," Harry shouted, tapping the book with his hand.

"Alright, one more time but then you have to go to bed," Severus told before flipping the book back open to the beginning.

Severus smiled at the memory that played before him. That was the first full bedtime story that he read to Harry, the first time Harry managed to stay awake long enough to finish a story. He stepped forward just as the memory changed. Harry, Poppy, Minerva, and himself sat on the floor next to the Christmas tree.

"I'd be careful with those," Poppy spoke with a chuckle as Harry opened up a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, popping a bright red one into his mouth.

Harry scrunched up his face, saliva pouring out of the sides of his mouth as he chewed on the bean.

"Spit it out," Severus told, holding out his hand for Harry, with Harry quickly spitting the chewed bean out into Severus' hand and accepting the drink that Minerva gave him.

Severus wince as the bean was spat out into his hand, quickly throwing it out as the memory changed once again. Severus found himself back outside of Minerva safehouse, standing in the snow as he tried to get Harry to play in the snow.

"Cold...inside." Harry cried, pulling off the mittens that Severus managed to conjure along with a complete snowsuit for Harry.

"Alright, alright...inside," Severus spoke softly, picking Harry up and taking him inside.

It finally clicked for Severus as he watched the memories play by, all the memories were him and Harry. Severus smiled at the thought that Harry's mind made a special place for the memories of the two of them, that Harry thought he was good enough to have his own part of his mind.

Severus wanted to stay longer, to watch the loving memories of the two of them but he knew he didn't have a lot of time to rest. So, with one last look of the memory of him and Harry having dinner together, he left the room and closed the door.

The next door was a navy blue with a fuzzy texture, kind of like one of those baby blankets. Severus knew it wouldn't be this door that showed him the memories that he wanted to see but something compelled him to open the door and step through.

Lily bounced Harry on her hip, wrapping him up in a navy blue baby blanket. Lily's mouth moved as if she was speaking but no words could be heard, clearly, Harry couldn't remember that part of the memory. But Lily was as beautiful as ever, with her long red hair and piercing green eyes...just likes Harry's.

Lily bounced Harry up and down as she pointed to the skies, Severus figured she was telling Harry about the stars, Lily always liked to talk about the stars, saying that angels were always looking down upon us and the ways they let us know is through the stars.

Severus walked up to Lily and tried to run his fingers through her hair only to see them go right through her as if she was a ghost.

"I miss you Lily" Severus whispered as a lonely tear fell down the side of his face.

"I promise you, I will get Harry back," Severus spoke before he left the memory through the same door that he came in.

The next door is what Severus was looking for, the door was rotting from the inside, out and a black ooze was dripping from it, those are the memories that Severus wanted to see. Taking a deep breath, Severus made his way through the door having to cover his ears from Harry's inner screams.

All the memories were jumbled up together into one, Severus could only pinpoint a few memories out of the mess of Harry's thoughts.

He watched as a group of Healers held Harry down on the bed as another group of Healers restrained Harry to the bed as his boy screamed out and did his best to fight off the Healers.

Another memory flashed by as a Healer forcefully opened Harry's mouth as she poured a potion down his throat, not even bothering to help Harry as he started to choke.

He watched as one of the Healers dragged Harry to the shower, the water turned up as hot as it could go, burning Harry's skin as he cried out in pain.

Black smoke filled Harry's memories as the images flashed by faster. A Healer forced Harry out of his chair by his arm, pulling down his pants just below his bottom before she started to land hard smacks. The image quickly changed to two Healers holding Harry down as another Healer forced a feeding tube down Harry's nose.

"STOP!" Severus yelled making the flashes stop, taking a moment to pull himself together before he continued forward.

As Severus moved forward, Harry's memories got worse to understand. Severus watched as Harry got the bowtruckle to open the door just in the way he thought Harry did it.

He watched as Harry walked up and down the halls of St Mungo's, going into other patient's rooms. He saw that Harry didn't use the floo, he waited until someone else did and stole the flame before it disappeared, landing him in Hogsmeade.

Severus watched as Harry trembled, no one even noticed that a child was in Hogsmeade. Harry managed to pull himself up, hugging the wall as his boy slowly made his way to what was known as Knockturn Alley,

finding his way in the abandoned building in an effort to get out of the cold and in the cabinet which he stayed for the next two days.

Severus kneeled down next to his son, watching as Harry curled in on himself, watching his body shack, out of fear or the cold he didn't know. Severus reached out just as he heard Poppy call him out, his time was out.

He exited Harry's mind to still find himself on the couch, holding Harry in his arms, finding that his cheeks were wet from the tears that he had been crying.

"...Not now...I just want to spend time with Harry." Severus spoke seeing that Minerva and Poppy were looking for answers. Both Poppy and Minerva understood.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on him." Poppy said, standing up with Minerva and leaving Severus chambers to give him and Harry some time alone.

Severus held his son in his arms as he cried, feeling the pain that his son was forced to endure this past month.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner...I will never let you again." Severus spoke.


	10. Waking up

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter Ten - Waking up

Severus spent all of last night holding a crying Harry in his arms, it was around midnight when the boy woke up and the moment his eyes landed on Severus the boy burst into tears. The only sign that showed Severus that Harry knew where he was, was the small hands that were tightly wrapped around his robes, refusing to let go.

Around the half-hour mark, Severus tried to get Harry to drink some hot cocoa with some calming potion mixed into it but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the boy to drink. He finally gave up and allowed Harry to cry, figuring that Harry needed to get it out of his system. He whispered soothing words in Harry's ears the whole time until Harry's cry turned into small whimpers.

"There's my boy," Severus spoke before taking a wet cloth and cleaning the boy's face from the tears.

"I'm here and I'm not going anyway, I will never leave you again. I'm not going to let anyone take you again." Severus spoke softly, rubbing Harry's back.

"How is he?" Sirius asked, coming out of his room after all the screaming was done.

He was woken up by Harry's screams and for a moment he feared he was back in Azkaban. Prisoners will often scream in their cells either because of the dementors or the guards or just out of sanity. It took a few moments to come back to reality and realize that the screams were coming from Harry and not an insane prisoner.

He allowed Severus to calm down the child, figuring he wouldn't be much help in this situation. He hasn't even had a chance to get to know the child yet.

Once the child stopped screaming he stepped out of his room, his heartbreaking at the sight, Harry on Severus lap. Sirius couldn't help but feel a little jealous, it should be him that Harry cuddled up to, Harry should be seeking comfort from him, and yet he was forced to watch from the sidelines.

"He's alright," Severus spoke as he continued to rub the child's back.

"He just needed to get everything out," Severus said, offering Harry the hot coco once more.

Harry let out a few sniffles, laying his head down on Severus' shoulder before he took the drink, taking small sips as he closed his eyes.

Sirius gave a small smile before taking a step forward and sitting down on the couch beside the two of them. He couldn't help but reach out a hand towards Harry, wanting to be a form of comfort for the child.

Harry let out a loud moan, pulling away from the man and closer into Severus, hiding his face in Severus' chest as he tried to make himself as small as he could.

"Perhaps now is not the best time to introduce yourself," Severus spoke as he watched Sirius pull his hand away. He knew Sirius was hurting, that he wanted to be a part of the child's life but now wasn't the time.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sirius asks.

Severus only shook his head. "Harry will be off to sleep once he is done his drink," Severus said but as time ticked by it appeared he was wrong about Harry with Harry not even looking like he was about to go to sleep anytime soon.

"Come on Harry you must be tired?" Severus spoke to the child, shifting Harry on his lap a little. The only reply he got as a small moan from Harry who brought his hand up to his hair and started to pick at the skin.

"None of that" Severus told, pulling Harry's hand down.

"We not going to do that…do you need to keep your hands busy?" Severus questioned feeling Harry fighting him a little.

"…Could you go to Harry's room and get something called play-doh?" Severus asked Sirius not liking the fact that he had to ask for help. He has been looking after Harry on his own and he refused to admit that he may need help with the child.

Sirius nodded, getting off the couch and going into the room that was Harry's, finding a yellow container with the words Play-doh written across it. He brought it back to Severus, opening the container, bringing it up to his nose and sniffing the contents, it was faintly musky with a hint of vanilla.

"What is this?" Sirius asks as he handed it to the man.

"It's a muggle toy that Minerva got," Severus explained, taking the play-doh out and placing it into the child's hands.

Harry gave a big smile for the first time since he was taking away, squeezing the play-doh in his hands as he usually did.

"Doesn't seem like much of a toy," Sirius commented as he watched the child.

"You're supposed to be able to build things with it but Harry just likes to play with it in his hands," Severus explained with Sirius giving a small nod in understanding.

Severus and Sirius sat in silence as Harry played with the play-doh, the only sound was small humming that the child was making.

"How can you be so calm?" Sirius spat out after a few minutes of sitting in silence.

"Minerva told me that you entered Harry's mind to see what happened, how can you sit there so calm?" Sirius spoke, anger rising up within.

"I'm not," Severus answered, offered by the statement.

" I have an upset child in my arms and being angry isn't going to do Harry any good. I'm livid but my concern at the moment is Harry." Severus explained.

"What are your plans for the Healers? They hurt Harry." Sirius yelled causing Harry to let out a small whine.

"Keep your voice down," Severus said harshly, squeezing the child in an effort to comfort him.

"I'm planning on going to the Ministry of Magic along with Poppy who documented Harry's injuries. I'm also planning on taking Harry with me so they can see with their own eyes what happened to the child." Severus explained.

Sirius frowned but still gave a nod, as long as the Healers will pay for what they did to his godson, that is all he cared about.

Severus held Harry for the next few hours as the child played with his play-doh until he finally fell asleep around five in the morning.


	11. Dinner Time can be Hard

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter Eleven - Dinner Time can be Hard

"I can't believe this!" Poppy shouted for the third time that morning.

"I am a professional, I worked at the emergency ward at St. Mungos for seven years before I came here…I know how to do my job." Poppy spoke, pacing back and forth in the kitchen as Harry spent time in the living room, looking up every now and again to make sure Severus was still in the room.

It has been a few days since Harry been home and in those few days, Severus couldn't leave the boys sight. Or Harry would scream bloody murder until he could see Severus again. It has only been two days since they were able to detach Harry from Severus' side.

"Poppy this has nothing to do with you," Severus spoke feeling like it was the hundredth time as he got dinner ready for the three of them.

This morning, Severus got a letter from the Ministry of Magic, saying that they wanted Harry to go to St. Mungo's and see a pediatrician and have a full exam. Wanting a full diagnostic since the child's birth.

"Yes, it does…I can do a diagnostic charm just as well as anyone else but they are choosing…It's not like I can lie on the diagnostic charm, I can't change the results." Poppy spoke, getting more frustrated with the Ministry.

"It's protocol." Severus tried to explain but it only seemed to anger the woman more.

"It's not like I'm happy about this and Harry differently won't be happy but if it means I get Harry back then I'm willing to do it…I'm willing to do anything," Severus spoke softly.

"You know they will be checking for abuse? That's why they are sending you to St Mungo's and not having me do it." Poppy explained angrily.

"I am aware of their intentions and they won't find any abuse from me," Severus spoke.

"And what do you plan on telling them?" Poppy questioned, "Harry's hair pulling only gotten worse, he's at risk for infections if he keeps it up, he won't wear his leg braces anymore, not to mention he doesn't wear his glasses which he needs. That will all be pinned on you."

"I will figure something out. Harry isn't in desperate need for his glasses, it's the hair-pulling I'm more worried about. Like you said he's at risk for infections if he keeps it up." Severus said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know what to do, every time I stop him the child goes into a meltdown and I have to restrain him. Harry won't sleep on his own, bath time has become a nightmare along with mealtime, Harry has taken several steps back and I don't know what to do." Severus confessed.

"The same thing you have been doing, being there for the child…what are you planning on doing about this?" Poppy asks, picking up the letter that Molly sent yesterday, asking if she could see Harry.

"I'm not planning on doing anything about it," Severus muttered.

"I don't want Harry hanging around with the Weasley's. I'm dreading when the twins get to come to Hogwarts." Severus muttered, plating the food and setting it down on the table.

"They aren't that bad plus Harry needs to interact with other children. Molly became good friends with Lily during her pregnancy with the youngest boy." Poppy said with a small smile, hoping she could get Severus to believe it was a good idea.

"I know, I know," Severus said with a moan.

"Fine I will write her back, but only the two youngest. I don't need the twins over here and if Harry picks up one bad habit from those two it's over." Severus said quickly, laying down the line.

He really didn't want the Weasley's at his house but Poppy was right, Harry needed to socialize more with people his own age.

"It's time for dinner," Severus announced before walking over to Harry and picking him up, bringing him over to the table and seating him down at the table.

"We are going to try something new tonight Harry," Severus spoke softly as Harry started to whine, placing his hands over his neck as he started to rock back and forth.

"If you finish your meal you get to have a sticker," Severus spoke, making it sound exciting.

Minerva picked up a pack of sticks yesterday. Quidditch players that flew around along with the snitch. The pack even had some animals that moved around.

"Wouldn't you like to have a sticker?"

Harry let out a small moan as he looked at the stickers.

"Buckbeak…" Harry muttered noticing the hippogriff sticker that pranced around.

"You can have Buckbeak but you have to eat your dinner," Severus said, pushing the plate of small chicken bites, rice, and a few vegetables.

"Do you want anything to dip your chicken into?" Severus softly spoke. Harry shook his head.

"…Juice" Harry whispered before pulling his shirt over his eyes as Poppy placed the sticker in front of Harry's plate so he could see what he was working towards.

"I can get you juice. Thank you for asking me." Severus said before getting Harry his juice and placing it on the table before sitting next to the child.

"Remember you have to eat your dinner." Severus reminded the child, pulling his shirt down.

"….Yucky," Harry whined before pushing the plate away.

"Harry," Severus warned before pushing the plate back.

"It's not yucky," Severus said as he watched tears fall down the child's face.

"….Hurt.." Harry cried, rubbing his throat.

"It's not going to hurt Harry." Poppy charmed in, rubbing Harry's back a little.

"You can take your time, no one is going to force you," Poppy spoke knowing that the Healers forced fed Harry when he was there.

It took Harry ten minutes before he slowly reached out and picked up one of the chicken bites and popped it in his mouth.

"Good job Harry, I am so proud of you." Severus and Poppy cheered.

"Buckbeak?" Harry asked, pointing to the sticker that was in front of him.

"You need to eat more for the sticker Harry," Severus informed the child.

It took an hour for Harry to eat five pieces of chicken, two spoons full of rice with the help of Severus, and three pieces of vegetables which was normal for the child.

"Good job Harry." Severus cheered. This was the most Harry has eaten since he was home and to Severus, it was a big improvement.

"You can have your sticker," Severus said, giving Harry the sticker that he deeply wanted.

"Poppy going to play with you while I clean up and get your bath ready," Severus said hoping Harry would believe that physical therapy would be playing.

This would be the first therapy night since he has been home and Severus hoped it goes well, Severus was even going to put a muscle relaxer into the bathwater to help with the soreness after.

"No…bath," Harry whined as his breathing spread up a little."

"It's going to be alright Harry, go and play with Poppy for a bit," Severus said as Poppy picked the child back up and brought him back over to the living room. Then she set him on the floor with Harry holding the sticker in his hands.


	12. Bedtime Stories

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter Twelve - Bedtime Stories

Severus was currently sitting in a beanbag chair in Harry's sensory room with the child on his lap after an hour and half of screaming.

Severus was exhausted after getting the child bathed and into his pajamas for the night. He had tried everything he could think of to get Harry into the bath. To letting Harry feel the temperature of the water that was coming out of the tap, extra bubbles along with the toys that Harry wanted to bring. When it came to getting into the tub Harry would scream and fight, getting Severus soaked in the progress.

Severus did come up with a spell by combining two spells together that wouldn't allow the child to lift his arms above his head which in turn would stop the hair-pulling and Harry from harming himself but this only increased the meltdown the child was already having.

While Severus was getting the child ready Poppy took the time to write Molly back, saying that she could come and see Harry with her two youngest. However, they had to be informed about Harry, giving Molly some advice on how to tell her two children before sending the letter off with one of the Hogwarts owls.

"How is he doing?" Poppy asked as she came into the room, looking at the brightly colored bubbles that danced on the ceiling of the room.

"Calm" Severus replied simply, continuing to hold the boy's hands in his as Harry watched the bubbles.

"I just came in to rub some cream on Harry's legs before I left for the night." Poppy explained, sitting down next to the child.

"Wheres Black?" Poppy questioned, taking the cream out and undoing the cap before rolling up one of the child's pant legs.

Harry let out a small moan and shifted a little in Severus' lap but did nothing else as Poppy started to rub the cream into his legs.

"He said something about getting a new wand, I don't know what he expects. He's only been out for a month or so, they aren't going to give him a wand. Most prisoners have to go to a Mind Healer before they can get a new wand." Severus explained.

"He's been gone all day for a wand?" Poppy asks, finding it strange that Black was gone all day if he was just getting a new wand.

Severus only shrugged not really caring where the dog was, as long as he wasn't here.

"I sent a letter off to Molly, I told her she could come next week with the two youngest." Poppy said, seeing the eye roll that Severus gave.

"I'm sure it will be fine, how much can happen with two Weasley?" Poppy said with a small chuckle.

Harry relaxed into Severus' arms as the cream was applied to his legs, feeling the coldness of the cream heat up and stopped the soreness in his legs, the smell of mint that ran through the air making him sleeper as his eyes slowly started to close.

"I think it's time someone got to bed…both of you," Poppy added knowing that Severus hadn't been sleeping that well before rolling down Harry's pant legs before standing up.

"I see you tomorrow Harry'' Poppy said before she left for the night.

Severus let out a small groan as he stood up with Harry in his arms.

"She's right, it's time for bed," Severus said before making his way to his bedroom and setting Harry down on the bed as he got ready for bed himself.

"Story," Harry spoke softly as Severus claimed into his side of the bed.

Severus gave a soft smile as he picked up his copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard and flipped to The Wizard and the Hopping Pot and started to read as a smile spread across Harry's face.

"…I like the pot." Harry muttered, pointing to the picture on the page.

"But don't forget to brush your teethy-pegs!" cried the pot.

"And Wee Willykins kissed and huggled the hoppitty pot and promised always to help the dollies and never to be an old grumpy-wumpkins again." Severus finished the story, closing the book.

"Again," Harry said, tapping the book

"No… we can read again tomorrow night but a little boy needs to go to sleep," Severus told, tucking Harry into bed.

"…Are you a…grumpy-wumpkins?" Harry asks, shocking Severus completely by his question.

"…No…" Severus spoke, confused.

"But…but Min…said you are," Harry admitted.

"Did she? Well, I think the grumpy-wumpkins needs to have a talk with her." Severus said, making Harry giggle.

"Now go to sleep," Severus said, kissing Harry on top of the head before laying down himself.


	13. Snivellus VS Dog Brains

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter Thirteen - Snivellus VS Dog Brains

"Where the hell did you get that?" Severus yelled as Sirius came into his chambers late that morning, twiddling a wand in-between his fingers.

"There is no way they would have given you a wand after a month of being out," Severus added as he handed Harry his juice.

"You right, they wouldn't…So I went…" Sirius was quickly cut off by Severus who's yelling only increased.

"Is that a black market wand?"

Severus implored, filling up with rage as Sirius gave a small surge, and if anyone knew Sirius would know that it was a clear sign of guilt from the man.

"Do you want to go back to Azkaban? Because that would happen if they catch you with a black market wand." Severus pointed out.

"You don't even know who that wand belonged to, you don't know what it could be capable of and you brought it into my house with Harry," Severus yelled.

Severus couldn't remember a time he was this angry, not even when a first year Hufflepuff blew up half of his classroom. Black brought a dangerous wand into his house. What if Harry got his hands on it? The wand wasn't loyal to him, it could harm Harry or himself.

"Look I didn't have a choice" Sirius stated

"I got it so I could protect Harry." Sirius said, pointing to the child who was watching them as he ate his breakfast.

"I protect Harry…with a wand I know wouldn't do any harm to him."

"Ya…you've done a good job at protecting him so far," Sirius muttered.

"What did you just say to me?" Severus snapped, stepping forward so Harry was now behind him, "I have been protecting Harry, the best that I can…"

"Not really good," Sirius cut in, "Just look at him, he has been tortured by that no good muggle and you let him be taken away by the Healers…"

"I did not let them," Severus yelled.

"If it wasn't for you, Harry would have been safe with me. All I had to do was leave you in Azkaban and they would have never known about Harry." Severus yelled, saying something that has been on his chest the moment that Harry was taken away from him.

"You blame me for that? If you weren't a deathe…"

"Don't you dare finish that. I protected that boy with my life. He is my son and I will continue to protect him as best as I can even if it costs me my life."

"You are not that boy's father, I am more of a father to that boy then you ever will be," Sirius yelled.

Severus had to use all his power not to curse Sirius where he stood. Sirius hasn't even taken the time to get to know Harry and he had the nerve to say that he was the boy's father.

"Get out of my house," Severus said through clutch teeth.

"I don't want you or that wand in my house if you were any kind of father to the child you wouldn't be risking going back to Azkaban." Severus yelled, "Now get out of my house before I do something that I wouldn't regret."

"After all these years you're still the same old SNIVELLUS," Sirius yelled before heading to the door.

"Dog brain," Snape replied, if Sirius was going to throw old childhood names then he can do that. According to him the man still had the brain of a dog, the fact he was willing to risk a black market wand proved it.

"That boy is going to leave you just like Lily left you, no one will ever love you," Sirius yelled before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

"GET OUT" Severus yelled just as the door slammed shut.

Severus took in a deep breath to calm himself, with words cutting deep as if he had been hit with a sectumsempra before he turned back to Harry who was staring up at him.

"Finished your breakfast, Harry," Severus spoke calmly to the child, knowing that they would have to leave soon for Harry exam.

"...Mad?" Harry asked in a soft voice as he pointed himself.

"No...No" Severus spoke softly, kneeling down next to the child, "I am not mad at you. You have done nothing bad. You understand?"

Harry's bottom lip poked out a little as he gave a small nod, still not sure what was going on. He didn't understand why his daddy was yelling. His daddy never yelled.

"Come on Harry, finish your breakfast, alright," Severus said, drawing Harry's attention back to the food.

"And I want some of the blueberries and strawberries eaten, not just the pancakes," Severus told, running his hand through the child's hair before standing up and finished cleaning the kitchen as Harry ate.

Harry pushed his fingers around on the plate. Smearing the yogurt around that his daddy placed on his pancakes before picking up a piece of strawberries and popped it into his mouth as he continued to watch his daddy clean up the kitchen.


	14. Discussions

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter fourteen - Discussions

"Get control of your pet" Severus spoke when he entered his chambers late into the night with Harry in his arms only to find Remus sitting in his living room.

"He was only trying to help" Remus defended Sirius. Remus spent the day getting Sirius' version of the story but he knew there was more to it. Severus wouldn't have kicked Sirius out if he didn't have a good reason for it.

"How is buying a black market wand helping?" Severus demanded, setting the potions that the Healer gave him down on the kitchen table.

"He did what?" Remus asked shocked.

Severus couldn't help but smirk as he looked back at Remus.

"I see he forgot to mention that part. He bought a black market wand and then proceeded to bring it into my house where Harry is." Severus explained.

"I told him that I will not have a black market wand in my house. Somethings were said and I kicked him out. He had no clue who that wand belonged to and I will not have an unsteady wand in my house. Not when Harry is here." Severus continued to explain.

"No…I understand." Remus spoke.

"I also didn't appreciate what he said to me…and the fact he said it in front of Harry was unacceptable. I don't want that dog back in my house." Severus spoke, shifting the sleeping child in his arms.

"How did the appointment go? Minerva told me about it." Remus asks, trying to change the subject from Sirius. He knew how much the man could get under Severus' skin.

"As well as it could go. They had to give Harry a calming draught otherwise they wouldn't have gotten anything done. The moment we entered the hospital Harry freaked out." Severus explained, he couldn't blame the child, not after what happened with the Healers.

"He…he also hooked Harry up with a mind Healer…Should be good for the child." Severus admitted.

Flashback

"With your permission, I would like to give Harry some calming potion." The Healer spoke over Harry screams as Severus tried to keep the child from falling out of his lap as the child arched his back. Severus was afraid that the child would snap himself in two.

"I believe you have too if you want to do your exam," Severus spoke, holding Harry tightly as the Healer filled up a syringe with the calling potion and quickly injecting Harry with Harry screams only increasing.

Once the potion took effect Harry slumped against Severus, laying his head down on his shoulder as the Healer went over what would be done.

The diagnostic charm took ten minutes to complete, with a long parchment appearing in front of them with a long list of Harry's injuries since birth.

The first year of life showed that Harry was loved and cared for with only a small diaper rash.

"Alright, we're just going to go over somethings and see what treatment would be best for Harry." The Healer spoke as he went over the long list.

First Severus was forced to go over the fact that Harry refused to wear his glasses and that the child seemed to get around fine without them.

Next was the nerve damage that Harry suffered due to long exposure to the cruciatus curse which he was given a potion to help the nerves along. The Healer also wrote some therapy exercises for Poppy to try with Harry in an effort to help the nerves.

Severus was also told that Harry was small for his age which Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes at. He didn't need to be told that Harry was small. The boy was eight years old and yet he could still fit in clothing meant for a six-year-old. With Harry being in the cage for so many years, it stunted the child's growth. Severus was giving a potion to help the child grow but was told not to expect much.

He was also given five other potions for different things for Harry along with a cream that should bring down the scarring on the child's back, legs, and arms from the abuse along with a special toothpaste to help with the child's teeth.

After all the potions were gone over he was told that he was making Harry an appointment with a mind Healer, which was being required by the Ministry of magic and that he would be sending the results of the exam in.

Severus didn't even realize how late it was until he was carrying a sleeping Harry out, seeing the night sky through the windows.

Present Time

Remus nodded as Severus explained what happened at the Healers.

"If you don't mind I would like to get Harry dressed for bed," Severus said, just wanting Remus to get out. He was tired and he just wanted to get Harry ready for bed and collapse into bed himself.

"Of course and I will talk to Sirius about the wand and the fight you two had," Remus said before he made his way towards the door.

"I don't want that dog back into my house," Severus said with Remus giving a small wave of acknowledgment before he left.

Severus let out a long sigh before he got Harry ready for bed, getting the child changed without waking him and laying him down in bed, tucking the child in before he got ready for bed himself and collapsed next to Harry minutes later and was soon off to sleep.


	15. Not My Problem

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter Fifteen - Not My Problem

Severus was having a good morning with Harry, they did have a small hiccup while getting dressed. Harry refused to put on pants this morning for a reason Severus did not know of. Not wanting to deal with a meltdown early in the morning, Severus decided just to let the child go around without any pants this morning as he got breakfast ready.

He did make sure to up the temperature in his chambers since the child only had a light shirt and diaper on, he didn't want Harry getting a cold. He got one of the Hogwarts elves to make up a fire, putting a protective shield around it so Harry couldn't go within three feet of the fire.

Breakfast went as smoothly as it could go, Harry ate his eggs and bacon while he threw his toast on the floor when he asked the child to take a few bites of it. Severus did make Harry clean up his mess as a punishment, getting him to pick up the toast and taking it over to the garbage can before Harry was allowed to go and play.

Harry now sat in the living room, playing with his toys as Severus got his drink ready, mixing the potions in that the Healer placed him on when there was a knock at his door.

Severus snapped the lid onto the cup before going to answer the door, only to see Minerva crying.

"No." Severus simply said before making his way over to Harry and handing the child his cup of pumpkin juice.

"Severus," Minerva cried, making her way inside.

"Black got arrested early this morning," Minerva cried even harder, taking out her handkerchief and clearing the tears from her eyes.

"They found a black market wand on him. He could go back to Azkaban for up to two years," Minerva explained.

"Not my problem," Severus spoke, as he sat down on the couch across from Harry. He was done with Black. Everything he did for the man was for nothing.

Severus got the man out of Azkaban and in return, he got spat on by the man. Throwing his freedom away like it was nothing. The man didn't care about Harry, he didn't even care about himself. Black knew that the Ministry would do random searches and yet he decided to keep the wand.

"You have to talk to Remus," Minerva cried, sitting down on one of the couches.

"No I don't, I am done being everyone's babysitter. Remus is a big boy and can make his own decisions," Severus said, just wanting to get back to the way things were before the wolf and the dog came into the picture.

"He is closing himself off again. Please, Severus, you have to convince him to stay...Lily would."

"That's vile" Severus commented, he hated when people used Lily's name in vain to get him to do stuff that he didn't want to do.

It wasn't his problem that the wolf wanted to move back to the middle of nowhere, in a small hut, and pretend that he didn't exist.

"If you won't do it for her then do it for Harry. You see how they are with each other. Remus already lost so much, don't make him lose Harry too," Minerva begged. She couldn't bear to watch Remus go back into hiding because of a stupid mistake that Black made.

She could remember back in school Remus was never his own person. He was either following James or Black around, doing whatever they said they would be doing for the day. She knew how lost Remus must be feeling right now. He got one of his best friends back after seven years only to have him taken away again.

"Fine... I will go and talk to him but I am not promising anything. I can't force the man to stay," Severus spoke.

"Thank you, Severus, he's in his office packing his stuff up, " Minerva told.

Severus looked over at Minerva, he couldn't believe it, the woman wanted him to go now.

"I can't...Harry won't put on pants this morning," Severus said hoping he could excuse himself from going.

"...you can travel by floo," Minerva said after a moment of confusion.

Severus let out a long sigh, rubbing his eyes a little before he stood up, grabbing some of Harry's toys and placing them into the diaper bag. He also went into his potion lab and grabbed up a potion, placing it into the diaper bag along with everything else before going back for Harry.

"There is no living with you " Severus commented before picking Harry up and going through the floo.


	16. Moony

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter Sixteen - Moony

"I see that Minerva came and talked to you," Remus spoke as he watched the man enter his office through the green flames of the fireplace as he continued to pack up his papers from his desk, planning on giving them to Flitwick who would be taking over his class once he leaves.

Severus didn't reply as he set Harry down on the couch along with the diaper bag, taking the potion out before letting Harry have it. Letting the child pull out the toys he wanted to play with as he talked to the man.

Harry gave a smile before he started to pull things out of the bag, the containers of play-duo, coloring books which he threw on the floor, the quidditch player book before he got to his stuffed snitch sensory toy.

Taking it out of the bag and chewing on one of the wings, keeping his eyes on his daddy the whole time.

"She's in my chambers," Severus finally spoke before handing Remus the potion.

"What's this?" Remus asks, holding the potion up to the light to see it better, seeing the brightly blue flicker of the potion.

"Wolfbane from my personal shop, made it myself. You can get your dosage free of charge if you stay," Severus explained hoping it would be enough to convince Remus to stay. The potion could cost an arm and leg.

Remus rolled his eyes a bit before handing the potion back to Severus.

"Is this your way of asking me to stay?" Remus questions before he continued to pack up his papers.

"Why are you doing this? This is the best job you could ever hope for in your...Condition."

"You're good with the pep talk's" Remus muttered sarcastically.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, not knowing how to go about this. "Look, Black did something stupid."

"It was more than stupid," Remus cut Severus off, still not looking at the man.

"It was insane. I don't understand how he could put himself at risk like that." Remus admitted.

"Right...I know that you and Black are friends and I know that this must be hard on you but do you really want to go back into hiding again? What kind of life is that?" Severus spoke as if he wasn't doing the same thing. All he did was teach and now he wasn't even doing that, if it wasn't for Harry he would probably have left himself.

"There's nothing for me here," Remus muttered.

"Nothing?...what do you think James would have to say about that?" Severus said, using the same tactic that Minerva used on him.

"What would he say if he knew you were leaving Harry? Harry needs people...he needs you. Harry is able to connect with you in a way he can't with anyone else...don't take that away from him. You have people here who care about you...Minerva is in my chambers right now because you're leaving," Severus took a long breath after his speech.

"...I want to spend more time with Harry," Remus spoke, finally looking up at Severus.

"Done," Severus quickly said, "now stop unpacking and tell that woman, who is in my chambers, that you are not leaving," Severus said, pointing to the fireplace.

Remus opened his mouth as if to say he couldn't stay and continue this pointless argument that had Severus on the edge of punching the man before a small voice caught Remus's attention.

"Moony," Harry said softly, the snitch wing still being chewed on.

"Wha-...what did you just say?" Remus asked, shocked, he hasn't heard that since Harry was one, when he went to visit Lily and James in Godric's Hollow.

"...moony" Harry mumbled around the snitch wing once more as Remus walked over and sat down beside him.

"...that's right," Remus said with a smile and tears in his eyes as Harry reached up and traced his finger along the scars on his face just like he did the first time they met.

"You have one to," Remus repeated his actions the same as he did before, reaching up and touching Harry's scar on his forehead.

Harry gave out a small giggle before moving the snitch from his lap and running his finger down a long scar that was on the inner of his left thigh, an injury that was caused by his uncle.

Remus watched the child with interest, getting what Harry wanted as the child looked up at him.

Remus lifted up his shirt and showed a long scar that went down the middle of his chest with Harry reaching out to touch it.

"Ow?" Harry asked as he ran his finger down the long scar.

Remus had a soft smile as he lowered his shirt.

"Yes, ow," Remus replied to the child.

Harry smiled before lifting the bottom of his feet up, showing what appeared to be cigarette burns on the bottom of his feet.

"Ow," Harry spoke as he touched the scars.

Remus knew how the child felt as he pulled up the sleeve of his own shirt and showed the cigarette burns that his father gave him as a young child.

"Ow," Remus said as he showed Harry the same scars that he held.

Harry reached out and gently placed his hand on Remus' arm.

"Bad man...no hurt you no more," Harry spoke, repeating the words that his daddy spoke to him often after a bad dream.

Remus couldn't help the small tear that slid down his face.

"No more," Remus replied before he looked back at Severus.

"I'm staying," was all he said before he turned back to Harry.


	17. Playdate Gone Bad

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter Seventeen - Playdate Gone Bad

Severus was currently pulling dirt and grass out of Harry's mouth out on the Quidditch pitch. Severus decided it would be best if Harry had his playdate outside on the Quidditch pitch as he was getting the child ready this morning. He just knew that the two Weasley children would ransack his chambers in a matter of minutes so this was the best option he could come up with.

It was a nice day out, not too sunny but also not too cloudy, a bit chilly so Harry had his sweater on. To Severus, it seemed like a perfect day in September.

He sat with Harry on the ground and waited for the two devils to show up, Harry was pulling out blades of grass and making a small pile beside him, Severus didn't even have a chance to stop Harry as the child ripped out a chunk of dirt and grass and shoved it into his mouth.

Severus quickly stood Harry up onto his feet, holding him upright as he scooped the dirt and grass out of Harry's mouth as the child cried.

"I know...that wasn't the smartest idea was it?" Severus commented as he grabbed Harry's cup from the diaper bag and helped the child to drink some of the juice.

"Spit it out," Severus told as he removed the cup from Harry's mouth.

Harry opened his mouth up as juice and dirt came falling out onto the ground.

"Alright, take some sips," Severus told as he held the cup back up to Harry's mouth.

"Get the taste out," Snape said as Harry took the cup and started to drink as Severus held him up.

Just then the two Weasley children came running up with Molly not far behind.

"Remember what we talked about!" Molly yelled out to Ron and Ginny as the two stopped at Harry and stared just as Molly made her way up.

"What happened here?" Molly asked but before Severus had a chance to explain Molly was already bending down and taking out her handkerchief, cleaning off the little bit of dirt that was left on the child's chin.

"You must be Harry," Molly spoke softly as she cleaned the tears off of Harry's cheeks.

Severus didn't bother to explain what happened as he sat Harry back down on the ground, with Molly having seven children of her own she probably already knew what happened.

"I want to play Quidditch," Ron spoke up, seeing the three big hoops that sat at each end of the pitch.

"We aren't here to play Quidditch, we are here to visit Harry. You remember what we talked about?" Molly questioned her children with both of them giving a small nod.

"Good, now sit down," Molly instructed.

Ron sat down next to his mother as Ginny sat down next to Harry as she continued to make googly eyes at him. It was no secret that Ginny was a big fan of the boy who lived. Not a day goes by when his name isn't brought up in the household.

Severus didn't speak as he emptied out the diaper back, play-doh, Quidditch balls along with a bunch of other toys laid out on the grass.

"Those are baby toys," Ron complained.

"Ronald!" Molly warned.

Harry wasn't too keen on having the other people there as he moved closer to his daddy, and away from the girl who kept on looking at him.

Harry reached forward and grabbed one of the containers of play-doh.

Ginny's eyes widened a little when Harry leaned forward, catching sight of the diaper that was rising up just above his wristband, looking over at her mother who was giving her a stern look.

"...I still wet the bed sometimes," Ginny announced to everyone.

This time Severus' eyes widened at the unexpected confession the girl just made, looking over at Molly who was smiling.

The rest of the playdate didn't go so well, it all started when Ginny took one of the containers of play-doh, with Harry taking the play-doh away and hitting her.

Severus was quick to discipline, putting Harry into timeout but that only led to a severe meltdown, severe enough that Severus sent Molly and her children home. He should have known that Harry wasn't ready for a playdate.

Severus spent the rest of the day with Harry in the child's sensory room, setting the child on his beanbag chair as he played soft music and cast bubble charms out of his wand.


	18. Author Note

AN: I'm sorry to everyone but there won't be a chapter this week. It seems that I am suffering from writer's block with this story at the moment.


	19. Yucky Candies

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter Eighteen - Yucky Candies

Harry started therapy with the Mind Healer a few weeks ago and in Severus' opinion, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

In the past few days, he was able to get Harry to wear his leg braces, and getting Harry dressed in the mornings didn't involve a meltdown from the child all thanks to the Healer's help.

The Healer even got Harry to open up about his uncle and Albus through play therapy. The Mind Healer charmed little puppets to look like his uncle and Albus along with one that looked like Harry and Harry would act out what had happened to him.

Severus found it disturbing how Harry would put the Harry puppet into a small toy cage and use the other two puppets to torture it. But because of this, the child was having fewer nightmares. Harry still wouldn't sleep in his own bed but Severus was hopeful that it would be the next step.

Severus had no problems in admitting he was wrong about the Mind Healer. He was sure that she would try and get Harry taken away from in, saying that he was unfit to look after the boy but she had done no such thing, all she had done was help. And Harry was doing much better because of it.

"I will be gone for a few hours picking up supplies, you sure you will be alright?" Severus asked, addressing Remus who was sitting with Harry on the floor. He needed to pick up supplies to make a couple of potions for Poppy for the Hospital Wing and against his better judgment he asked Remus if he could babysit for him, the wolf was more than happy to.

"We are going to be just fine, isn't that right Harry?" Remus asked with Harry giving a small smile in return.

"If you have any problems, Minerva…"

"I know what I am doing...nothing bad is going to happen," Remus cut Severus off.

"Just try not to kill him when I'm gone," Severus said with a sigh before saying his goodbyes to Harry.

"You be good for Remus," Severus said, hugging Harry, "I'll be back before you know it," Severus said before going through the floo.

"Bye," Harry muttered as he watched the green flames fill the fireplace.

Remus gave Harry a smile once Severus went through the floo.

"Now that he's gone, we can have some real fun," Remus said before taking out small quidditch players from his bag along with the quidditch balls that were no bigger than the size of a marble.

"This is something I used to play when I was your age," Remus said as he turned his back for a second.

Harry's eyes landed on the quaffle, picking it up and popping it into his mouth, believing it to be candy, coughing a little as it went down.

That wasn't a good piece of candy, Harry thought as he picked up one of the bludgers and popped it into his mouth, couching once again as it went down.

These aren't good candies Harry thought as he pushed the rest aside as Remus turned back around, placing the quidditch hoops on either end of the table.

"Alright, all you need to do is pick what color you want. You want to be red or..." Remus suddenly stopped as he looked at the quidditch balls, seeing that two were missing. Searching the table and the floor before panic started to set in.

"Harry? Where are the balls?" Remus asked afraid of the answer that the child might give him. Harry shook his head.

"Not good," he muttered, not wanting any more of the candy.

"No, no, no," Remus said in a full-blown panic.

"Harry? Did you...eat the balls?" Remus questioned, wanting to make absolutely sure.

Remus felt his heart jump out of his chest when the child gave him a small nod, Severus was going to kill him.

"Please tell me you didn't swallow," Remus spoke, reaching over the table and sticking his fingers inside of Harry's mouth in hopes he could find the toys, earning a small bite from Harry.

"Alright..." Remus said as he tried to think of what to do when he couldn't find the toys.

"Hospital Wing," he decided, picking the child up and going through the floo.

"Poppy!" Remus said in a panic as he stepped out of the floo, setting Harry down on one of the beds.

"Remus?..."

"Please, you need to help me, I don't know what to do," Remus said in a panic.

Poppy looked down at Harry who was giving her a smile."What's wrong? He seems fine to me," Poppy said, confused.

"Those old quidditch players that we used to play with as a kid, I wanted to show Harry...He ate two quidditch balls" Remus explained. "I need you to take them out before Severus finds out what I did."

"And how do you want me to do that?" Poppy inquired, somewhat amused by what was happening.

"I don't know, I'm not a Healer!"

"Remus, kids swallow things all the time and they always return," Poppy spoke calmly.

"I can't wait, Severus is going to be home in a few hours. I will never be allowed to look after Harry again once he finds out what happened."

"Harry isn't in any danger so it will be irresponsible of me to do surgery for two little toys that would pass on their own," Poppy explained.

"Can you at least check, make sure he isn't in any danger?"

Poppy let out a small sigh but nevertheless, she laid Harry down on his back and pulled up his shirt. "Harry I need you to lie still, just like when we do therapy together," Poppy said before taking out her wand and waving it over the child's stomach with a piece of parchment appearing in the air.

Taking the parchment, Poppy read the results. "He's not in any danger, the toys will pass on their own, just like I said,"' Poppy relaid back before fixing Harry's shirt.

"As long as you are here I did want to talk to you," Poppy added as she sat Harry up.

"About Sirius?"

"No. I haven't been to see him and I have no plans to and I don't want to talk about it." Remus answered the questions that he knew were coming. " ...are you sure there is nothing you can do?"

"It will pass," Poppy replied. "Try not to panic, I'm sure Severus will understand." Poppy tried to reassure.

"Have you not met Severus?" Remus said, picking the child up back into his arms.

"Thanks anyway," Remus said with a sigh before going back through the floo. He had around three hours to fix this, he quickly cleaned up the toys before leaving Harry in the living room as he went to the kitchen to fix Harry a drink, he needed to get those toys back.

He poured pumpkin juice into Harry's cup along with a potion that worked just like a muggle laxative, pouring a few extra drops then what was recommended before putting the lid on the cup and handing it to Harry who took it immediately.

Remus spent the next three hours gagging as he went through the child's diapers only to be disappointed when no toys were found.

He knew it was only minutes until Severus returned so he sat Harry on the couch and kneeled down so he was face to face with Harry.

"Alright...so we are not going to tell daddy that you had candy today. What are we going to tell daddy?" Remus asked, making sure Harry understood the plan.

"We play...outside" Harry answered.

"That's right, we played outside. And what are you going to ask when daddy comes home?" Remus asked for the fifth time.

"...You..stay for….dinner" Harry spoke softly.

"That's right," Remus said, knowing that Severus wouldn't be able to say no to the child. His plans had changed, he was going to stay for however long it took to get the toys back and if that meant using Harry to manipulate Severus then he would. He only hoped that Harry would pass the toys before the night ended.

Remus took a deep breath when he heard the floo warring, turning around to see Severus entering his chambers.


	20. Dinner and a Story

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter Nineteen - Dinner and a Story

Remus held his breath as he watched Severus enter his chambers. There was a chance that he would be killed tonight and chopped for potion ingredients, never to be seen again.

"I see you kept him alive," Severus commented as he exited the fireplace.

"What did you two do when I was gone?" Severus asked as he made his way over to Harry and gave him a small hug.

Harry's eyes flicked over to Remus for a second, long enough for Severus to take note of.

"Play outside..." Harry spoke softly, looking back at Remus to see if he did good.

Remus gave a small nod of approval.

"Is that why you have a change of clothes? You've been playing in the mud?"

"Yes," Remus replied quickly before Harry had a chance to get a word in. The truth was, Harry had leaked through his diapers and this was his third pair of fresh clothes since he gave Harry the potion.

Severus looked at Remus suspiciously but nodded, getting the feeling that something had happened when he was away.

"Moony stay...for dinner?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"...If Moony wants to stay for dinner, he is welcome to," Severus replied before making his way to the kitchen.

Remus smiled, glad that his plan was working so far. He just needed to get through the night and he was home free with Severus never knowing. He played with Harry and changed him once more to still find no toys when Severus got dinner ready.

He noticed his first hiccup in the plan when they all sat down for dinner. Severus planned Harry's favourite meal, fish, and chips, and yet Harry wouldn't touch anything on his plate. All he would do was push his fingers along the plate, moving his food about.

"Come on Harry, you love fish and chips," Severus said concernedly, worried that Harry may be sick. Harry never fought him over fish and chips, if anything Harry finished his meal before Severus could.

Harry let out a small moan, shaking his head as he pushed his plate away.

"How was he today?" Severus asked, getting up from his chair and feeling Harry's forehead.

"He was fine," Remus replied with a little bit of panic.

"You're not warm," Severus said, rubbing Harry's back a little before going and getting Harry's commendation booklet and flipping to the page that was filled with different body parts.

"Is something hurting you? Are you in pain?" Severus asked, frowning when Harry gave a small nod.

"Can you show me what is hurting you?" Severus asked, hopeful that Harry will be able to communicate with him enough to let him know what was bothering him.

Harry let out a small moan as he rubbed at his eyes, looking at the pictures through his fingers before reaching out and taking the photo of a stomach.

"Your tummy is hurting you?" Severus asked as he looked at the picture that Harry pulled off.

"Did he eat anything today?" Severus asked, turning to look at Remus.

Remus could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't do this, the last thing he wanted was for Harry to be in pain and at that moment he confessed everything that happened when he was gone. Believing it was the toys that were making Harry uncomfortable.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as he took in all the information.

"Let me get this straight. You brought over those stupid quidditch players even though I told you Harry couldn't play with those toys. He swallowed two quidditch balls and you took him to Madam Pomfrey. When she said she couldn't do anything you then decided to overdose my child on laxatives to get the toys back which you haven't even succeeded in? Not to mention that you got Harry to lie to me?"

"It isn't an overdose, just a few extra drops" Remus defended himself.

"For Harry, that is an overdose" Severus yelled, unable to control his temper. He left Harry in Remus' care for three hours and it turned out that the wolf couldn't even look after the child without poisoning him.

"I wasn't trying...I just wanted to get the toys back before you came home. I knew you would be mad if you found out Harry swallowed something under my watch. I was afraid you wouldn't let me see Harry again," Remus confessed.

"I'm not mad because Harry swallowed something, this isn't the first time Harry swallowed something."

"What?" Remus asked, confused.

"The child sticks everything in his mouth, it's not a surprise that he shallows things," Severus explained.

"I'm mad because you overdosed him on laxatives...after you were told he wasn't in any danger from the toys."

"How was I supposed to know that, all I knew was that he swallowed something. And you would be pissed about it," Remus yelled.

"I didn't know this would happen," Remus said, feeling bad about what he had put Harry through, "You didn't tell me that he ate stuff regularly."

"I told you not to bring those toys, they're not age-appropriate for Harry."

"I just wanted to share a memory with him," Remus yelled.

Severus rubbed his temples, this was the last thing he needed.

"I'm going to get Harry ready for bed, I bet he's tired," Severus spoke, finished with the conversation.

"You can show yourself out," Severus added before picking Harry up into his arms.

"Can I still see Harry?" Remus asked worried that he would be banned from seeing the child.

Even though Severus was mad about what happened he could still understand the thought process that Remus had and he didn't want to deny Harry from seeing the man.

"...yes...now get out of my chambers," Severus said before taking Harry to the bathroom.

Severus gave Harry a warm bath in hopes it would ease his stomach before getting him dressed for the night. He did decide to place a double diaper on Harry in hopes it would stop any leaks before placing Harry in his snitches pajamas.

Once Harry was dressed for bed he carried the child back to his room and placed him in bed, tucking him under the blankets.

"Story," Harry muttered.

"Of course a story," Severus said, picking up the book from his nightstand, "What do you want tonight?"

"Grumpy-wumpkins," Harry said, wanting The Wizard and the Hopping Pot Story.

"Grumpy-wumpkins it is then," Severus said, flipping open the book and reading the story to the child until he fell asleep.


	21. Plea's and understandings

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Sorry for the short chapter this week guys.

Chapter Nineteen -Plea's and understandings

Minerva sat in a ten by ten room with Sirius, the only thing between them was a metal table with a metal bar in the middle where Sirius' hands were cuffed to.

"Remus didn't come?" Sirius asked, breaking the silence between the two of them.

"He's looking after Harry today," Minerva said, deciding not to tell Sirius the truth, that Remus wasn't going to come either way.

"I decided to come and talk to you. Do you know that they are offering you a plea deal? To check yourself in at St Mungo's and get the help that you need." Minerva explained, hoping that the man would take the plea, she really didn't want to see him end up in Azkaban due to his own stupidity.

"I don't need help" Sirius spat, "I am not crazy and I will not be locked up for doing the right thing"

"You will be locked up," Minerva spoke harshly.

"If you don't take this deal, you will be put back in Azkaban, buying a black market wand is illegal...no matter the reason. You are lucky that they are offering you this deal in the first place. "

"The only reason I did it was to protect Harry...he is taking my godson away from me!" Sirius said, slamming his hand on the table in anger.

"Severus has done no such thing. He has done more for that child than anyone else. He didn't shut you out, he lets you see Harry, in fact, he risked a lot getting you out of Azkaban when he didn't have to."

"Isn't he a saint?" Sirius remarked, rolling his eyes a little.

"Yes, he is," Minerva replied, "This is on you now, Severus can't get you out of this, the only way you can get out of going to Azkaban is for you to take the plea. If you have any chance of seeing Harry again...being in his life, you have to see that Severus is the best thing for him," Minerva told.

Sirius only scoffed at what Minerva said.

Minerva let out a sigh seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere with the man. Some people couldn't be helped if they didn't want it. Sirius hated Severus and it didn't look like he was going to get over his childhood hatred. Minerva never would have thought that Severus would be the bigger man and she had a feeling that Harry had something to do with it.

"I should be on my way then," Minerva spoke softly.

"I only came in hopes to talk you into taking the plea but now that I am here I can see that won't happen. Have a good life Sirius," Minerva said with a frown before standing up, pushing the chair in before leaving the room, not even looking back at the man.

Minerva did decide to stop at Zonkos and pick out something for Harry on her way home, making sure she picked something out that wouldn't annoy Severus too much. The last thing she needed was an ear full from Severus because she got Harry a noisy toy.


	22. Learning New Words

Thanks to all who have stuck with this story but sadly it will be coming to end soon. What i wanted to know if you guys would like a series of oneshots of scenes that you would have liked to have seen?

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter Twenty - Learning New Words

Harry sat on the living room floor as he played with the Blowing Bubble Boy that Minerva got him a few days ago along with a chocolate frog that sat on the coffee table next to the Blowing Bubble Boy.

Severus was recovering from a headache he got well fighting with the child about the frog. Telling Harry to 'Stop playing with his food and to eat his frog'.

The response, "He not food, he my friend."

Thirty minutes later he gave in to Harry's new friend and accepted the fact that he would be cleaning chocolate off his furniture tonight.

He did pocket the card that came with the frog. Instead of throwing them away, Severus decided to keep them just in case when Harry was older he wanted to start a collection as most children did.

"Do you like the new toy that Minerva got you?" Severus asked as he kept an eye on the time.

It was Monday morning, the day Severus started potty training again. Harry sat in a shirt and a pull-up with no pants since it made it easier to get the child to the bathroom. He was getting there with Harry before his child was taken away and had his setbacks.

He thought it would be good if he could get Harry using the bathroom before his next meeting with the Ministry. Showing them that he was a good fit for Harry but so far he wasn't having any luck with Harry.

At the beginning of every hour, he took the boy to the bathroom and made him sit on the toilet for five minutes. The entire time Harry would sit there, looking confused as he played with the toilet paper roll.

"Ya...bubbles," Harry replied, popping some of the bubbles with his finger as they came out of the mouth.

Severus gave a small smile as he watched Harry play with his new toy as the chocolate frog hopped around the table.

"Do you think you can try and use the toilet again?" Snape asked as the clock made its way to three o'clock.

"No...no have to," Harry muttered.

"Poppy is coming tonight. Wouldn't it be great if we could tell her that you use the big boy potty?" Snape asked, hoping he could bribe Harry into using the bathroom.

"No have to" Harry muttered once again.

"How about I give you another chocolate frog so your friend can have a little buddy?" Severus offered.

"No have to," Harry spoke louder this time.

Severus let out a small sigh, thinking he should give up for the day just as the fireplace roared with Poppy stepping out.

"You're early," Severus commented, "I thought you weren't coming until tonight"

Poppy didn't say anything as she tossed the daily prophet into his lap.

Severus flipped the paper to the front page to read that Sirius Black been sentenced to Azkaban for six months due to having a black market wand.

"He was lucky it was only six months," Severus mentioned, tossing the paper on the table, "He could have gotten a lot more...how is the wolf taking it?"

"I don't know I haven't seen Remus today but I'm guessing not well. Have you forgiven him yet?" Poppy asked.

"What do you think? He's lucky that Harry didn't have any long term effects with what he did. He doesn't even seem bothered with what happened," Snape explained, watching as Harry poured more bubbles into the boy.

"He thought he was doing the right thing."

"The right thing would have been to listen to you or to tell me what happened not to overdose my son on laxatives," Severus grumbled, "The man is an idiot"

"Idiot."

Severus' eyes widened when he heard the small voice of Harry repeat what he said.

"No...no, we don't say that word," Severus said, trying to back peddle.

"Moony idiot," Harry said with a smile.

"Good job Severus," Poppy said sarcastically, giving Severus a small pat on the shoulder before smiling herself.

"Idiot!" Harry yelled.

"Harry. We don't say that word," Severus tried again but sternly. He knew it was his fault, he shouldn't be saying such things in front of the boy.

"Don't react to him and he will stop," Poppy said with a small chuckle.

After a couple of minutes of Harry saying the word with no reaction from Severus, it turned out that Poppy was right with Harry going back to his toy.

"The meeting with the ministry is in two weeks right?" Poppy questions with Severus giving a small nod.

"We have two more appointments with the Mind Healer. It will mostly depend on her report if I get Harry or not," Severus explained, trying not to get his hopes up, "If I do get Harry I will be performing a blood adoption. That way this can't happen again."

"It's when...when you get Harry back, not if" Poppy corrected.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, praying that Poppy was right. He didn't think he could live through Harry being taken away twice, it almost killed him the first time.

"Daddy..." Harry interrupted Severus' thoughts. "I...need...potty now," Harry muttered as he rubbed the front of his pull-up a little.

Severus let out a small groan, knowing that it was too late. He should have taken Harry to the bathroom when he had the chance.

Poppy pressed her lips together in an effort not to laugh.

"I'll leave you two alone, I will be back for therapy tonight," Poppy said before leaving the same way she came in.

Severus let out a sigh before standing up "Come on, let's get you to the potty and then get changed."

"I take friend?" Harry asked, picking up the chocolate frog.

"...yes you can take your friend," Snape said, watching as Harry carried the frog to the bathroom with him.


	23. Trip to The Ministry Part One

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter Twenty-One - Trip to The Ministry Part One

Poppy and Minerva watched in dismay as Harry broke down over his scrambled eggs this morning. Today was the day when they had to go to the Ministry to find out the ruling from the judge. But there was a small problem, Severus wanted to get there a couple of hours earlier than needed but to do that he needed to wake Harry up two hours ahead of his normal time and Harry wasn't enjoying the routine change.

Harry had his first meltdown when Severus was getting him dressed this morning. Then his second when Severus was brushing the boy's teeth and combing his hair. This was the third meltdown the child was having within the two hours.

"Come on Harry, just a few bites and then you be done," Poppy spoke calmly but all she got was a scream from Harry as he pushed his plate away.

Both ladies frowned as they looked at the child in front of them, tears and snot running down the child's face as he screamed himself rare.

"Alright...alright," Severus spoke out of breath as he entered the kitchen, throwing Harry's bag on the table that he just packed before picking Harry up.

"Did he eat anything?" Severus asked, taking a wet cloth and cleaning the child's face.

"No," Minerva spoke, concern clear in her voice.

"Alright...I packed some snacks for Harry so he should be good," Severus said over the child's cries.

Severus was already terrified about today and just thinking that Harry may have a meltdown in the middle of the judge ruling didn't help matters.

"Severus you still need to get dressed, I can look after Harry," Poppy said before standing up and taking the child's in her arms which only increased Harry's screams.

Severus frowned but nodded. Somehow of all the days, the clocks seemed to be going faster.

Any other time when he was teaching his class it seemed that time had slowed down to a snail pace but today it seemed like someone spread up time just to torture him.

"Try and get him to calm down," Severus said before quickly heading off to his room.

Poppy shushed Harry as she made her way over to the window with the screaming child.

"Look, Harry!" Poppy cheerfully said as she pointed out the window at Buckbeak who was flying around this morning, "Who's that?"

"Mmmmmmnnnnnnn...buck...beak" Harry cried, snuffling back a sob.

"That's right, Buckbeak. What do you think he is doing?" Poppy asked, getting Harry to talk to her.

Harry let out a few more sobs before he answered, "...fly...ing"

Poppy gave a small nod, "Do you think Buckbeak likes flying?"

"...yes...flying...fun" Harry whimpered.

"Really?" Poppy said sounding excited before grabbing a tissue and bringing it up to the child's face, "Blow."

Poppy had to hold in her laugh as Harry sucked in instead of blowing out, "Wrong way silly, try blowing out this time."

Harry closed his eyes tightly as he blew into the tissue, letting out a small cry afterward.

"That's a good boy," Poppy soothed.

"I know, no one likes waking up early do they?" Poppy spoke as Severus entered the room and took Harry back into his arms.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Severus asked, rubbing Harry's back a little in an effort to keep the child calm.

"What about Remus?" Minerva asked.

Everyone was going to be there today. Severus, Minerva, Poppy, Remus, and even Hagrid were making his way to the ministry. And there was no doubt that a fair amount of witches and wizards would be there as well since the news about Harry was out.

Everyone would want to know what was going to happen to the boy who lived.

"He's going to meet us there along with Hagrid," Severus explained, picking Harry's bag up that he packed before stepping into the fireplace.

Both Poppy and Minerva took a deep breath as both of them stepped in with Minerva taking the floor powder.

"Ministry of Magic," she called out before dropping the powder and the four of them disappeared.

…

Severus underestimated how many witches and wizards were going to be at the ministry. As the four exited the fireplace they noticed that the halls were crowded, barely any room to move around nevertheless walkthrough and with all the noise and commotion only worsened Harry's anxiety.

"Severus," Poppy spoke nervously, seeing that they had ten seconds before Harry had another breakdown that morning.

"I know," was all Severus said before he started to make his way through the crowd of people as Minerva and Poppy stood back to do crowd control, keeping everyone away as Severus made his way to the private room that the Ministry set up for them which everyone was grateful for. It quickly became clear once they exited the fireplace that Harry wouldn't be able to handle all of these people.

…

Severus let out a long breath once he made it to the room, letting out a long breath as he looked around.

The room was small and cozy, couches sat around a large coffee table where a pitcher of water sat along with glasses.

"You're ok Harry," Severus soothes, sitting down on one of the couches with Harry still in his arms.

Harry let out a small moan, pressing his face into His Daddy's robes. All he wanted was to go back home, back to bed. He didn't understand why he woke up early, he didn't understand why he was here. Harry didn't understand anything of what was going on.

"I know it's hard...but hopefully we will be home soon," Severus soothed, taking out a book from Harrys bag. He flipped to Harry's favorite story and started to read.


	24. Trip to The Ministry Part Two

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter Twenty-Two - Trip to The Ministry Part Two

"Then the little golden pot danced with delight – hoppitty hoppitty hop! – on its tiny rosy toes! Wee Willykins had cured all the dollies of their poorly tum-tums, and the little pot was so happy that it filled up with sweeties for Wee Willykins and the dollies!"

"But don't forget to brush your teethy-pegs!" cried the pot.

"And Wee Willykins kissed and huggled the hoppitty pot and promised always to help the dollies and never to be an old grumpy-wumpkins again." Severus finished the story even though Harry was fast asleep but by the time he finished sentence two but in a silly way the childish story helped with Severus's nerves. He let out a small sigh as he closed the book up and set it down beside him before gently rubbing Harry's back, thinking back to when all of this began.

Severus could still remember that night as if it was yesterday. He remembered being in his lab working on one of his many potions experiments when the blood wards broke. He remembered quickly leaving his lab, not even turning off the flame as he apparated to Number Four Privet Drive and then the worst sight imaginable came. Harry…his boy trapped in a cage in a cold dark basement. Severus could still hear those tiny whimpers that came from Harry, the smell of the urine and feces that covered Harry.

Severus still couldn't believe anyone could be that cruel, to a child nevertheless. Even the Dark Lord had more mercy.

But it wasn't over, Severus soon found out the Dumbledore, the man he looked up to was behind it all. Harry was a powerful wizard and Dumbledore would stop at nothing to get that power.

He tortured Harry and used every trick in the book to get the boy's powers but he failed. Harry destroyed him in the same way he destroyed the Dark Lord that fateful Halloween night.

But it still wasn't over, after everything it still wasn't over. His son was taken away from him because of his past mistakes and tonight he may be going home without Harry and he didn't know how to deal with that reality.

The only time when he felt this much fear before was when he found out that the Dark Lord was after Lily. The pain he felt when he walked into the nursery to find her body lying lifelessly on the floor. His heart broke into a million pieces that night and he never felt he would be whole again.

He should have taken Harry right there and then, taken him from his crib and ran but he was to focus on himself that he didn't even think about the crying infant that witness the murder of his mother.

If he knew what he knows now he would have taken Harry and ran, he would have taken Harry far away from those muggles who dare call themselves Harry's family, from Dumbledore who only wanted him for his power, who wouldn't have cared less if Harry died.

"Oh, Merlin " Severus prayed, closing his eyes as a small tear made its way down his cheek.

"Please, You can't take Harry away from me. You don't know how much I need him." Severus cried, holding Harry tighter in his arms.

"I am able to protect him and care for him…he's my boy. I have never been able to do any good in my life and I know I don't deserve to ask but please don't take Harry away from me today. Please…." Severus whispered, laying his chin on Harry's head as he rocked the child.

Unknown to him Poppy and Minerva stood just outside the door as they listened to Severus prayer and once Severus was done both of them started to pray themselves to any God who was willing to listen.

There are only two ways this day will end, either Harry gets to come home with them and they get to put the past behind them or Harry is taken away once again and Minerva is left with a broken Potion professor.

The first time almost killed Severus, she couldn't think of what the second time might do to him…what it may do to her.

She could still remember the screams from Harry when the Auror's came to take him away. The child fought so hard to stay, she couldn't go through that again.

She already decided if Harry was taken away she would quit her job as Headmistress and Hogwarts would most likely be shut down.

Poppy signaled to Minerva to walk with her, leaving Severus with Harry until he was called in to hear the hearing that would change everyone's life forever.


	25. The Finale Say

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter Twenty-Three - The Finale Say

Severus' heart pounded in his ears as the Judge did his opening speech, saying how hard this case was but he needed to do what was in the best interest of the child. He then went on saying how special Harry was and in complete honesty Severus couldn't care less. All he wanted was to hear the verdict and hopefully take Harry home.

He was doing his best to keep Harry calm who had woken up from his nap the moment they entered the courtroom.

He rubbed Harry's back as Harry chewed on the golden snitch sensory chew that Severus brought with him. He knew it was only a matter of time when the child would go into another melt down and he hoped he could avoid it until they got out of there.

Severus gave a quick look over the room. Minerva had her eyes closed, clearly in the middle of a prayer.

Hagrid sat in the corner which was the only space big enough to fit him. A handkerchief held in his hand as loud sniffles filled the room.

Remus was hunched over in one of the chairs. With the full moon being last night Severus was surprised that the man was able to come at all.

The courtroom was split up into two sides. Those who wanted Harry to end up with Severus and those who didn't.

Signs were made and most of them not in his favour. Signs that said:

"Death eaters shouldn't be parents"

"Save the boy who lived"

"Harry deserves better"

Severus turned back to the judge, unable to look at the hateful things that were written but not before spotting the Weasley family that sat at the very back with their children.

"And another thing, I expect everyone to be civil," the Judge spoke loudly. Making sure he could be heard over everyone.

"This decision isn't an easy one to make but I will make nevertheless. I am ordering th…"

But before the Judge could finish his ruling Harry screamed as he went into a full blown meltdown in front of everyone.

Severus ended up having to restrain the child so Harry wouldn't end up hurting himself and by the sound, some people in the room didn't agree with his methods.

"I'm taking him out of here," Severus said to Minerva as he wrapped his arms around the child, pinning Harry's arms to his chest.

"Severus the ruling," Minerva almost whispered.

Severus shook his head. "Harry can't be here...tell me how it goes," Severus said before picking the child up and making his way out of the courtroom, grateful that the Judge allowed him to leave.

Severus made his way back into the private room, sitting down on the floor with Harry in between his legs before overlapping his legs over Harrys so the child couldn't kick.

"You're alright Harry, you're safe" Severus spoke calmly as he started deep pressure therapy on the child's joints.

"I know it's hard...I feel like screaming to but everything is going to be ok."

It took several minutes for Harry to calm down. Severus smiled as he stopped restraining the child, moving Harry so he sat on his lap before conjuring a cloth and cleaning up the boy's face.

"I want you to listen to me, ok?" Severus spoke calmly.

"No matter what happens I will always love you and I will always be there for you" Severus said, choking back his tears.

"Alright? I will always be there for you...I love you Harry, never forget that. Remember, I will always love you."

…

The Judge watched what happened with the child and how Severus handled the situation, even with everyone here. The man did not yell, he did not aim to harm the child. He made sure the child was comfortable as he restrained him, making sure the child didn't hurt himself.

But what really got him was that the man left with the child. He cared more about Harry well being then the ruling and with that the Judge changed his mind on the decision, admitting that he was wrong.

"As Judge I am ordering that Harry James Potter…"

Everyone held their breath. Minerva quickly reached down and grabbed Poppy's Hand.

"Stays in Severus Tobias Snape's care and that he becomes the legal guardian of Harry James Potter," the Judge ruled.

Minerva couldn't help but to scream out along with everyone else. They won, Harry was coming home and it was almost too good to be true.

"Come on," Minerva said, pushing past everyone and out of the room that was filled with commotion. She didn't care what else the Judge had to say, she needed to let Severus know.

As Minerva and Poppy entered the room Severus could see their big smiling faces.

"He's...he's mine?" Severus stuttered a little, not believing it.

"...Harry is coming home," Minerva burst into tears as she made way over to Harry and took him into a big hug.

"Harry's mine," Severus spoke softly.

The battle was finally over.


	26. Father and Son

Thank you to the betas of this chapter, icedawn12193, and Willofhounds.

Chapter Twenty-Four - Father and Son

"Jump, jump, jump, jump!" Harry repeated over and over again as he jumped on his trampoline, holding onto the bars that were put in place so he would have something to hold onto when Poppy wasn't there to hold his hands.

It had been a week since the judge ruled in his favour and if Severus had to describe how he was feeling, he would say he felt at peace.

There was no more worrying about Harry and for the past couple of nights, he was able to get a full night's rest. He even suspected that Harry knew something was different. The boy was calmer, more relaxed as if he knew he was home.

Today was the big day, the blood adoption. Harry was going to become his son and Severus couldn't be any happier. Everyone was going to be there, even the Judge that did the ruling was going to perform the adoption.

He just finished packing anything he thought Harry might need before helping the boy to put on his shoes.

"We're going to see Hagrid today and Minerva and Poppy would be there too," Severus explained as he placed the shoes on the child, doing them up and making sure they weren't too tight.

"And Moony?" Harry asked, excited. Harry didn't know for sure but he knew that something big was happening today.

"Yes and Moony because today is a very special day," Severus said, deciding not to explain it since he knew Harry wouldn't understand the process of what was going to happen today.

The walk down to Hagrid's hut didn't take long as Harry ran down the hill the moment he saw Buckbeak, throwing himself down onto the bird once he got close enough.

"Buckbeak!" Harry yelled out.

Buckbeak let out a small squawk before he started pruning the child, running his beak through his hair as he moved it to one side from the other.

"Severus," Poppy greeting, giving him a hug which Severus hesitantly returned, "I still can't believe it's true."

"...me neither" Severus admitted. There were times Severus would pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He half expected to wake up to find out him winning the trial was a dream and that Harry was gone.

For the first couple of nights, he would get up to check to see if Harry was still in his bed, afraid to find it empty.

"How are you feeling?" Minerva asked, making her way over to the two.

"...Nervous" Severus said honestly, he knew his body language would tell otherwise if he chose to lie.

"Everything is going to be fine, you have this" Minerva comforted.

…

Severus held Harry in his arms as Hagrid, Minerva, Poppy, Remus and the Weasley's stood in a circle around them with the Judge standing in front.

Severus gently soothed Harry, holding the child's arm out as the Judge made a small cut with a knife on the child's palm.

Tears immediately started to run down the child's face, not knowing what he did to be hurt in such a way.

Severus tried to soothe Harry the best that he could as he held his own hand out, receiving the same small cut before taking Harry's hand in his so they cuts were touching, interlocking his fingers around Harry's.

"Et pater filium et filius patrem. Haec duo concurrunt ad unum." The Judge spoke as bright yellow light traveled up Harry and Severus' arms, slowly fading away.

Once the light faded away Severus muttered a small healing charm before letting go of Harry's hand.

This was it, he is officially Harry's father and no would be able to take that away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Im sad to say that this is the end of the series, thank you to everyone who stuck with me throughout this story. I never thought I would make it this far. )


End file.
